Who I used to Be
by NovaAce
Summary: While Steven, The Crystal Gems, and Blue & Yellow Diamond travel back to Homeworld, what's going on back on Earth, with Greg, Bismuth, Lapis, and Periodot?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Welcome to my first story that isn't PAW Patrol, thank you, thank you. This story takes place after the events of "Legs From Here to Home world," and takes place at Earth, while the Gems are at Homeworld.**_

* * *

Bismuth sighed, repairing the house's foundation. Steven and the other Gems had left to Homeworld, accompanied by Blue Diamond and Yellow DIamond. She refused to join them on their trip to Homeworld, and was content for the most part. The only downside was not being able to hang out with Garnet and Pearl, her dearest friends. Of course, she had a bigger responsibility, repair the house. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot were poofed during their last battle with the Diamonds. Greg did offer to stay with Bismuth to keep her company, although his main concern was Steven. He only hoped he was alright, but he trusted Garnet's statement, and made his main goal to take care of Cat Steven, and Lion, but Lion did a better job taking care of himself. Greg offered plenty of times to help in fixing the house with Bismuth, but each time, Bismuth refused his help.

Greg, feeling defeated, gently let Cat Steven down on Lion's mane, while Lion laid down on the sand. Cat Steven, content, happily burrowed herself into Lion's mane, making herself comfortable, and Lion didn't mind either. Greg turned to the house, watching Bismuth on the roof, why she decided to fix the roof before the outside wall was none of Greg's concern, seeing how he didn't dare talk back to most new gems, he learned that way with Peridot. "Hey Bismuth, I'm gonna check on Peridot and Lapis. You fine with staying out here for a bit?"

Bismuth, a bit busy, and distracted, didn't hear what Greg had to say. She turned to Greg, "oh, what did you say Human?"

"You can just call me Greg you know. And I'm just going inside to check on Lapis and Peridot. Are you going to be fine out here by yourself," asked Greg, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead, I'm just finishing up here. Thanks though," she gave him a smile before shapeshifting her arm into a hammer, and getting back to work on the roof.

Greg smiled, and walked into the house. He looked to the Kitchen, which was almost completely destroyed, thanks to the damage caused by Blue Diamond's ship, then again, it was partly the Cluster's fault, for it did wreck both Diamonds ships. Greg sighed, turning to Steven's loft, climbing up and staring at Lapis and Peridot's gems, both wrapped in a neat little blanket. "Hmm, it doesn't look like you two are coming back anytime soon. Kinda reminds me that time Rose… Well… Pink Diamond now, uhm poofed. Hehe, now I'm rambling, heh. I hope you both reform soon. Good thing Bismuth and I are here to make sure nothing happens." Greg laughed, getting up. "Well, like I said before, I-" Greg was cut off short when Lion ran into the house, followed by the pink feline jumping atop of Steven's bed and laying across it, not to mention on the two gems. "Ack! Lion, you're lying on Lapis and Peridot! Bad Lion, very bad!" Greg scolded Lion, while trying to move the giant feline off of the two. When that didn't seem to work, he reached under Lion, feeling the smooth exterior of one of the gemstones. "Ha! Lion, get off!" Greg pulled with all of his might, that was the case until Lion rolled onto his side, and Greg fell back, tumbling down the stairs and onto the hardwood floor. "Ugh…"

Looking down to see if the gem he pulled out wasn't cracked or injured, he found out that it was Peridot's gem he retrieved from under Lion. But almost magically, the gem began to glow mystically. The gem slowly floated into the air from Greg's palms, and in a brilliant flash, followed by a white figure appearing from the gem, Peridot was reformed, but she did fall not so gracefully, face planting into the ground. "Eep! Peridot, are you alright," asked Greg, getting up and rushing to the small green gem.

Peridot groggily gave him a thumbs-up. Greg of course grabbed her arm and assisted her in standing. "I'll live… What's going on? Where is everyone? Where's LAPIS?! Where is LAPIS?! I-I-"

"Peridot, please calm down, Lapis is over there in her gem," Greg pointed over to Lion.

"Hey! Get that thing off of her," shouted Peridot. She quickly ran up the steps, grabbing Lapis's gem, and backing away from Lion, followed by a hiss, which earned a growl from Lion, and a mewl from Cat Steven. Lion rolled his eyes, before going back to laying down, and Cat Steven easily dozed off in Lion's mane.

"Ah, you're safe…" Peridot let out a sigh of relief, pulling Lapis's gem close to her chest.

Greg smiled down at Peridot, "you must really care about her, don't you?"

"How can I not, she means alot to me… W-What's it to you Clod?! Don't make me push you off the roof again!"

"Whoa, don't worry, I don't mean anything by it, and please, don't throw me off the roof again," Greg replied nervously.

"Precisely." Soon, Lapis's gem began to glow, in a similar fashion to Peridot's before, but the gemstone didn't float up upon the light glowing. Instead, Lapis began to reform in Peridot's grasp, a white silhouette forming into Lapis's shape. Soon enough, Lapis had reformed, and on top of Peridot. "L-Lapis…"

"Peridot… I missed you so much," Lapis gave her a quirky smile.

"I missed you too," Peridot laughed, followed by a large hug. Lapis laughed with her, holding her closely. Greg, as a bystander, felt fairly awkward, but did enjoy the moment, regardless, he was only thinking of himself and Rose, but that wasn't concerning him, he started staring off.

"Wait… Where's Steven?!" Lapis cut the reunion short, snapping Greg out of his trance, and causing Peridot to flinch. Peridot soon started to think the same question, "yeah, and the other gems!"

"Doh boi," Greg sighed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, you two better get comfortable, and better not freak out… Now, you see, Steven and The Gems-"

* * *

 _ **AN: The Next Chapter should be out by Friday, August 24th. And that's if I'm Lucky.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"And So, Steven and the Gems are in space now," Greg finished up, gently petting Cat Steven now.

"What?! Y-You didn't stop them! How could you let them take him!" Lapis quickly jumped up from her seated position. "You don't know what the Diamonds are capable of! This could all just be one big trap! I've got to go help him!" Lapis's water wings sprouted out of her gem. "Peridot, keep an eye on Pumpkin. I'm going to save Steven!"

Peridot gasped, "Lapis wait! Please don't leave us again!"

Lapis froze, turning to Peridot, "Peridot, I-"

Peridot ran to Lapis, falling to her knees and clinging onto Lapis's dress. "Lapis please, I don't want you to leave, not again… Please Lazuli… I felt so alone, I couldn't bear it, and I never want to feel the same way ever again!" Peridot looked up to her, teary eyed.

Lapis stared down at Peridot, "Peridot… I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, my fear of the Diamonds, it was too compelling, I had no idea that I've made you feel so poor, I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, you're the last person I'd ever want to hurt." Lapis fell over, hugging Peridot, now at her eye level.

"I-I'll accept your apology under one condition. Please don't leave me and Pumpkin like that ever again…"

"...deal." Lapis smiled. "I Lapis Lazuli, promise never to leave you and Pumpkin ever again… by choice that is."

"That's all I want," Peridot smiled back, before hugging Lapis a bit more tighter.

Lapis laughed, "good! I'm glad to be back, with you and Pump- Where is Pumpkin?"

Peridot flinched, "uhm I dunno. Pumpkin?!"

A distorted version of a dog's bark could be heard outside, most recognizable as Pumpkin's voice. Hearing this, Lapis and Peridot walked outside. "Pumpkin?" They gasped, watching Pumpkin running away from Lion, before Lion bit Pumpkin's vine, keeping Pumpkin from running farther. "LION!" Both Lapis and Peridot rushed down.

* * *

After freeing Pumpkin from Lion's deadly grasp, and scolding Lion… With boiling hot water from Lapis, Lapis cuddled with their pumpkin companion. Greg, now treating Lion's slight burns with colder water, "uhm, Lapis, that's not how scolding works."

"Yes it is. I scolded him with boiling hot water," Lapis huffed.

"That's a different type of scolding Lapis," Greg said nervously.

Lapis flinched, "oh… oooh… Sorry Lion," Lapis frowned.

"Well I still think he learned his lesson, isn't that right Pumpkin," Peridot smirked triumphantly. Pumpkin shook his head, before jumping down from Lapis's arms, and rushing to Lion, barking happily. Lion mewled in response.

"Oops," said Lapis and Peridot in unison.

"Don't worry you two, I doubt Lion can stay mad at you forever," Greg smiled, before gently petting Lion. "Me and him have actually been getting kinda close, with Steven being gone most of the time, and Connie not having the time to take care of him. At least now I know to give him Lion Lickers whenever he's moody," Greg smirked.

Peridot smiled, "you wouldn't happen to have two more of them, would you? It's for the Lion, I swear!"

Lion perked up at the constant mention of his favorite snack, before giving Greg baby-doll-eyes.

"Hehe, don't worry buddy, I've got you covered," Greg smirked, reaching into his van with a newly installed mini-fridge, pulling out two packs, and tossing them at Lion. Lion instinctively caught both packs before shaking them about rapidly. "He never lets me unwrap them, so I just let him tear away at the plastic," Greg smirked.

"How does Steven do it," Lapis asked, walking over to Lion and petting his head, but quickly took it off, Lion shaking his head about anyways. "Hmph."

"Well we don't have problems with Pumpkin, do we now Pumpkin," Peridot smiled.

The dog like pumpkin barked happily, before jumping into Peridot's arms. "Good Pumpkin!"

Lapis smiled, "well, I'm glad to be back, but I'm sorry I had to destroy the barn…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I can just buy a new one, or rather pay people to rebuild it, and we can have it done back at the hill too, where it used to be!"

"Really? That'd be great, right Lapis," asked Peridot, followed by Pumpkin letting out a happy bark.

"Yeah, nothing like a fresh start, we can make even more meep-morps!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, good thing the things in the barn weren't that valuable, maybe just the… the… THE GEM!"

"Oh, right," Lapis gasped. "Quick, maybe we can re-bubble it before it reforms inside!" Peridot nodded and they both ran over to the ruined barn. But it was too late, the gem creature inside was already reformed and breaking out. "Oh no you don't," shouted Lapis, using her hydrokinesis and forming a giant hand, which would raise up before slamming down on the creature, instantly poofing.

"...That would've been so much easier the first time around," Peridot groaned.

"Yeah yeah, here, you bubble it Peri," Lapis snorted, followed by her laughing at the simplicity of poofing the gem.

Peridot muttered under her breath, before taking the gem from Lapis and bubbling it. "I guess we'll just have to keep it until we get the new barn…"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll look for the speedy type of workers," Greg chuckled.

"HEY GREG!" Bismuth shouted, jumping from the house to the sand near Greg's van. "I just finished up on the roof, I thought I could use a break, seeing as these two have reformed," Bismuth smiled.

"Oh hey Bismuth," Peridot smirked, "remember when I perfectly angled myself to land right in Blue Diamond's face?!"

"How could I not," Bismuth smirked, high-fiving Peridot. "And Lapis-"

"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THAT GEM," Lapis shouted out.

"Pardon?" Bismuth asked, genuinely confused.

"All those years ago, it's because of you that I was trapped here," shouted Lapis, forming yet another water hand.

"...that's probably not good…"

* * *

 _ **AN: Another Chapter said and done. Good Job me :3**_

 _ **If I'm Lucky, the next chapter should be posted Tuesday, August 28.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Yeah, it's short, I know, and I am very sorry. Thankfully, I do have another Steven Universe idea in the works. So look forward for that I guess?**_

* * *

"That's probably not good…?" Before Bismuth knew it, she was swatted with the giant hand of water, knocking her across the beach. "Whoa! I'm normally up for Crystal Gem sparring matches, but what gives?!"

"It's because of YOU, that I was trapped here," cried Lapis. Another hand of water fornicated, and aimed at Bismuth, grabbing her.

"What," asked Bismuth, confused.

"It's because of YOU, that I've been trapped on this planet for thousands of years," shouted Lapis, throwing Bismuth across the beach.

Peridot and Greg gasped. Greg ran for cover, behind his van, and Peridot ran towards Lapis. "Lapis! Wait," she cried.

"I was trapped on this planet, all because of her," Lapis shouted, creating another hand of water, which with the other hand, wrapped around Bismuth. Lapis clapped her hands together, and intertwined her fingers, the water now crushing her.

Bismuth growled in pain, but her growls turned into laughing. "That's the fire I like to see!" Using her shapeshifting abilities, she manifested her hand into an axe, slicing the water swiftly, allowing her to get away. "Alright then, let's see what you're made of!"

Seeing this only caused Lapis to boil with rage, using her water manipulation to create even more water hands, all throwing punches at Bismuth.

Bismuth laughed, once again, slicing up the water thrown her way. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

Lapis could only be seen getting red, or rather, navy blue with rage, creating even more hands.

"Lapis, wait! Please," cried Peridot, tugging at Lapis's dress, but to no avail. Lapis was too absorbed in rage to show any resent. Bismuth was too blind to see that Lapis was enraged, seeing it as sparring practice instead.

Bismuth eventually made her approach, rushing towards Lapis, using one hand, shaped like an blade, to slash at incoming water fists, and her other hand, clenched in a fist as she ran at her.

"I won't let an opportunity like this go to waste!" Yet again, two more aquatic hands sprouted up from the water and wrapped around Bismuth. This time, the water formed chains, restraining her arms and legs. "I will make you feel like how I was for the past six-thousand years!" One more, massive fist formed from the ocean. "I am Lapis Lazuli! And I will make your next thousand years MISERY!"

"What are you talking about," asked Bismuth, thinking this wasn't just some regular training session.

Lapis was only made somehow even madder, finally throwing the aquatic fist at her at full speed.

"WAAAAAAAIT," cried out Peridot, jumping in between Bismuth and the fist.

Lapis gasped, quickly stopping her hand movement, leaving the fist floating inches in front of Peridot's face. "P-Peridot!"

"D-Don't do it," Peridot struggled to say. She fainted in shock, falling face first on the sand. "I-I'm OK…"

"Peridot," said both Bismuth and Lapis in Unison. Lapis lost focus, her creations falling apart, as she ran towards Peridot. Bismuth, free of the chains, fell down to make sure Peridot was alright.

"Can't you two just get along," Peridot asked groggily.

"Get along? Did I do something wrong?" Bismuth looked up at Lapis, hoping for an explanation.

Lapis looked away, resentfully. "It's because of you, that I was trapped here on this planet." She glared at Bismuth. "You should've shattered me back during the war, at least then I wouldn't of had to go though six-thousand years alone, and used." Lapis fell down to her knees, now attending to Peridot, Pumpkin joining her.

"The War… Listen rookie, that was a long time ago… Things were different back then. It was either we fought with all we had, or we would be shattered, and it didn't matter who we had to attack, because one wrong step and the rebellion would've been over in an instant." Bismuth looked up to Lapis, "but the War is over, and this is a new era. We're both Crystal Gems, so maybe we can look past the war, and start a new?"

Lapis looked up to Bismuth, and then down to Peridot, who was shooting her a hopeful look. Lapis sighed, looking back up to Bismuth, "...fine. But I've got my eyes on you…"

Bismuth held her arms in the air defensively, followed by a chuckle. "Hey, I ain't gonna do nothin'."

Lapis scoffed, "just keep your distance." Lapis bent down, picking up Pumpkin, before turning her back to Bismuth, "come inside when you're ready Peridot." Lapis's wings appeared from her gem, and with no hesitation, she flew up to the temple.

Bismuth sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "jeez, I'm sorry Peridot." Bismuth extended her hand to Peridot, who took it, and was standing in no time. "Do you think she'll learn to accept me?" Bismuth looked down to Peridot.

"I don't know Bismuth… Let's just give her some time to think about it… alright?"

"Good Idea," Bismuth sighed. "It could've been great."

* * *

 _ **AN: And this is the end. Sorry for those expecting more Lapidot, or Bismidot if that's what you're into. But yeah, what about Amepearl? No, OK .**_


End file.
